Mori no Hatsukoi Mori's First Love
by Tsubaku-kun
Summary: Momo Yuzin is the new girl at Ouran High. She apparently has a past with Hunny & Mori. Momo and Mori are to be married or Mori will move! Please Submit your reviews!


"Taka-Chan! Hunny-Chan! Satoto! I-I-I don't wanna leave!" Momo said crying.

"Momo-Chan...I will become your husband someday. If you let me? Won't you?" Mori said looking at Momo.

"Yes. It's a promise." Momo said whipping her eyes and smiling.

"Yes. I promise." Mori told her smiling.

"Momo-Chan... I won't don't want you to go." Hunny said crying.

"Hunny-Chan. Grow up to be a strong or at least cute man. To show this promise is real I want to give you Usa-Chan." Momo said giving Hunny the bunny stuffed.

"Wakare! Momo-Chan!" Hunny said as Mori carried Hunny and ran while Saoshi was behind Mori next to the window of the limo.

"I never forget either of you!" I yelled out the window before Mori and Hunny dispeered into the landscape...

Mori no Hatsukoi (A Host Club FanFic)

BY: GAMO-DOC

No! I don't own Ouran Kokou Kuraba® (Ouran High School Host Club)! But If I did I would let Hunny and Haruhi hook up. (Oo)(WTF!!!!!!! TAMHARU ALL THE WAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Just kidding! You sick lolicon/shotaru complex lovers! I am now sadly a Bisco Hatori Lover! TTTT. Now I present the fan fiction about a Hunny and Mori's old friend, Momo Yuzuin. Momo is really based off an otaku by the name Dani-Sama.

"Driver! How far to Ouran Acdemy?" A girl who was eighteen years old with black hair reaching shoulders and eating pocky.

"Only five minutes." The driver said scooting in a trafic less road.

"I hope those two remember me."

**...Meanwhile at Host Club...**

"Haru-Chan! Ohioh!" A still sleepy Hunny said holding Usa-Chan.

"Ohioh Hunny-Senpai. So today is the annual Host Club Sakura Breakfast?" A clearly sleepy and doesn't get up early on saturdays Haruhi asked.

"Yes. Takashi was helping me lift some things for the breakfast." Hunny told Haruhi as he gathered flowers for the picnic.

"Daddy doesn't want you to lift a finger!" An even more narsesistic Tamaki said stopping Haruhi from lifting up the china.

"Tamaki... YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!" A now back to normal Haruhi said clapping her hands to find a now self loathing Tamaki sitting in the corner.

"Not daddy.. Not daddy... Not daddy.." The now self loathing Tamaki said sitting in corner.

"FINE! you can call me that." Haruhi said walking away to help the twins.

"Tamaki. You got issues." Hunny said skipping to the storage closet. Hunny was happy holding Usa-Chan thinking about the Host Club, Takashi, Haru, The Gang. Hunny walked some more and was almost there when he fel over a rock and fell crushing all of the glasses and some china. Hunny was bleeding and crying. Yet nobody was there to see Hunnym's wound. Until out of no where a tall girl bent down and pulled out Hunny's arms and sucked the wounds spitting out glass into a hankercheif.

"Arigatou. Who ever you are." Hunny said whipping his tears.

The girl just smiled and picked up Hunny who seemed similar to Takashi. They walked all the way to a crowd of girls and boys. Only one person the girl recognized was her fiancee Takashi!

"Ano, Taka-Chan. It's me. Momo your fiancee." Momo said crouching down to let Hunny lay on the ground.

"Finacee! No I thought he was fair game!" Mori and Hunny's regular, Miss Tsubakin said passing out. (a.n. I recently perchased V.1 of Ouran so in Page 58 or so Miss Tsubakin name is actually mention by Bisco Hatori.)

"Momo-Chan..

"And you never told Daddy! Doesn't anyone care?!" Tamaki said crouching a corner.

"Now you've done it!" The twins said in unisen.

"This is so weird! Mori-Senpai never talks so I though he switched teams." A puzzled but joking Renge said drawing some doujinshi about the Host Club featuring the arrival of Momo. (a.n. I just love Renge-Sama. She's an otaku in fact the only one. Sad. TTTT)

"EH!" A still silent Mori said looking at Renge.

"Since your Mori-Senpai's fiance you soon will be a Host Club mangeress. I'm I have another girl to talk too. Since Haruhi totally digs Tama-Baka." Renge said glaring at Haruhi

"Wha I don't!" Haruhi said growling.

"Again! Doesn't anyone care about daddy!?!" A once Tamaki about to get out of his self loathing began to self loathe again.

"Oh grow up." Kaoru said tripping over him.

"Good one brother." Hikaru said leaning in and sharing a hot breath with Kaoru causing their frequent client to pass out with a nose bleed.

Momo blushed and her backpack spilled out an I Love Yaoi purse.

"Don't judge me!" Momo said putting her stuff away and whipping her ready to bleed nose.

"I have it too." Renge said pulling out a tote bag saying I love boys... When there're making out with other boys.

"Yaoi fangirls! Jackpot!!" The twins said clapping.

"Sorry. I don't like people who use menthol to cry. And she's gonna get married." Renge said putting her things away.

"Aww." Kaoru said frowning.

"Hey I never said I would get married. That promise was made long ago." Mori said standing up.

"Wha?" Momo said looking him in the eye.

"Yes. I need some time to think." Mori said for he has talked more than in anytime Tamaki or Kyoya had ever known him.(wow!hehas talked more than the whole series put together)

"Okay. Taka-Chan. Come to think I'll be in the same class as you guys." Momo said smiling and eating pocky.

"Hey whatever did happen to Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"He decided to do pay some bills because he knew he wouldn't get any lines." Hikaru said joking.

"Wait for me!" A frantic Kyoya said running outside said holding the box of cider.

"Too late. Mori-Senpai's fiancee made her grand entrance." Kaoru said shaking his head.

"Hey. Fiancee? Mori-Senpai. Honestly I thought he was ga- Oh hello Mori." Kyoya said becoming his cool self again.

"God." Mori said sipping some pinapple drink.

"Let's start the festivities!" Tamaki now out of his emo state cheered.

"Kampaii!" We all cheered clashing cider glasses.

That saturday morning was a beautiful the pink sakuras fell dazaling the area with amazment.


End file.
